Mafur
The Mafur, like its cousin the average Seagull, is a seabird that is often considered to be somewhat of a nuisance. Unlike its cousin, the Mafur is a solitary bird, and will rarely be seen with others of its kind, even getting into fights should one enter the “space” of another. Other differences from its cousin include its diet, as the Mafur will eat only fish and nothing else. They are capable of diving into the water and staying under for as long as 2 minutes, and even see underwater through the use of a second layer that covers their eye, giving the eye a unique purple colour to it. Using their extended breath and eye cover, they are capable of properly hunting fish underwater. Lifestyle The Mafur are solitary beings, often preferred to be left alone. Should any animal or such being try to interact with it, the Mafur will attempt to attack it in retaliation. It is considered to be incredibly hostile towards outsiders, though it will not shy away from stealing fish from anyone who holds out in their line of sight. This has caused them to be considered a nuisance, just like their cousins. Another something that is noticeable about the Mafur’s lifestyle is how they will only ever go towards others of its kind when it is mating. In those times, they can be found in nests that are often made against cliffs, supposedly to ensure no one could reach their eggs. While the mother takes care of the chicks at the beginning, as soon as they grow their feathers, they are left alone. Region of Appearance The Mafur can be spotted all over the coasts and seas in the northern, colder regions of the world. They have clearly adapted to the colder region, having a secondary set of feathers that is not normally seen, unless one manages to properly examine the body of a Mafur. Due to being birds that feed on fish, they can be most commonly spotted in fishing regions of the northern seas. Strong Points * Excellent Fishers: They have been noted to be even more efficient at fishing than pelicans, due to their beak serving as a harpoon, and their capabilities allowing them to dive after a prey for a rather extensive period of time. * A Bird of all Sides: It can walk on the land, fly in the air and swim in the water, giving it an edge when it comes to where it can survive at. The fact it has a decent flight speed and swimming speed is a bonus. Weak Points * Solitary: Its nature causes it to have often fights with others of its kind, or with anything that passes into what it considers to be its territory. * Weak: They are considered to be rather weak, as they cannot hold much weight for an extended period of time, nor can they do much damage when directly attacking something with their claws or beaks. Category:Beastiary Category:Beasts